Cartons that are used to contain multiple containers, such as beverage containers, often are constructed to be sufficiently durable to withstand shipping, stocking, and transportation to the purchaser's home. At the same time, such sturdy cartons may be difficult to open to access the containers therein. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved cartons that are sufficiently robust yet allow for ready access to the containers therein.